Traditional bulk-material baling machines incorporate a tying system for wrapping and/or securing the baled material, such as a wire tying system. In forming bales of compressible materials, it is important to surround the baled material with a wire having sufficient strength to maintain the form of the compressed bale for shipping and/or storage. At the same time, the wire used to secure a bale must be adequately tensioned by the tying system, as well as securely knotted and/or tied around the bale. In some instances, a wire tying system requires one or more features to securely position at least one end of a wire during knotting/tying, which enables tensioning of the wire and tightening of the strap around the bale. However, traditional hydraulic wire release mechanisms may cause mechanical complications during tensioning of the wire, as well as add to the expense of the overall wire tying system.